


seasons die before they are born

by irismon



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, but they all get better, or like a set up of that, seasons guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismon/pseuds/irismon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people fail to save their own lives and those of the people they love. </p><p>Four people are offered a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seasons die before they are born

Jack and his sister fall through the ice, his attempt at saving her dooming them both.

Her breath bubbles to the ice, trapped, as he pounds and pounds and pounds.

They die together.

(There is a woman, calling your name. Her hair is black as bare branches against the sky, her skin the dead, dead brown of fallen leaves. Her eyes glow as pure snow reflects moonlight.)

(Do you believe in second chances? she asks you.)

There is a staff, a shepherd’s crook, left by mistake.

(I believe.)

He falls through the ice alone, his sister swept to safety at the last minute.

(I believe.)

He comes up gasping, his hair white as the frost, his sister pulling him to shore.

(I believe.)

He is alive.

 

 Old Dingwall’s sword is in Merida’s hands, but her father’s blade has already met her mother’s neck, too quick for her to stop it.

Mor’du breaks the circle, hungry for the blood of warriors.

She dies without ever being forgiven.

(There is a woman, calling your name. Her hair is red leaves tipped with gold veins, her skin the dry crackle growth will become. She is in shadow, her fingers kissing the falling sun of dusk.)

(Do you believe in second chances? she asks you.)

Merida meets her father blow for blow.

(I believe.)

Elinor fells a stone pillar and the demon bear is no more.

(I believe.)

Merida cries as the sun rises, her pride broken at the thought of losing her mother.

(I believe.)

Familiar hands stroke her hair.

 

Gothel leaves Eugene to bleed out on the tower floor.

Rapunzel fights and fights but Gothel doesn’t give in to her pleas, doesn’t let the magic hair out her grasp.

It is better, Rapunzel thinks, to die for freedom than to live a slave.

(There is a woman, calling your name. Her hair is golden, cascading wheat, her skin black, fertile earth. Her smile is golden in the midday sun. )

(Do you believe in second chances? she asks you.)

Let me heal him, Rapunzel begs, and Gothel loosens her grip.

 (I believe.)

She winds her hair around him, leaning in for one kiss goodbye.

(I believe.)

Eugene cuts his lifeline and Gothel withers away.

(I believe.)

Rapunzel cries a single drop of sunlight.

 

The ships never come back from Helheim’s gate.

Hiccup and the other villagers try to fight off the dragons, but a few half-trained teenagers and leftover warriors aren’t enough.

His skin is scorched black by dragon fire as someone screams his name.

(There is a woman, calling your name. Her hair is the green buds of new growth, her skin grey birch, peeling to show the tan-cream growth underneath. She is crowned with the blue dawn. )

(Do you believe in second chances? she asks you.)

Hiccup shoots down a Night Fury that night.

(I believe.)

He becomes the first person to ever ride a dragon.

 (I believe.)

He fights the mother of all dragons to save his village, his family.

 (I believe.)

His closest friend saves him.


End file.
